His Main Priority
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: When Maria loses their first child, Georg must push aside his own grief in order to comfort and support her. (I'm rubbish at coming up with a title and summary for things, I know, but I do think the actual fic is better!) Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please review if you have the time, I would be so grateful!


**Author's Note: I know that this one-shot is a lot sadder than the other, but I still hope that you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The sound of the door creaking on its hinges broke the silence of the bedroom when Georg pushed it open one afternoon, his face contorting into a grimace at the sound as he stepped into the room and closed it behind him. He then started to approach the bed, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible, before lowering himself down onto the edge of it and beginning to unlace his shoes. Maria remained silent as he did this, her back to him, but he knew without the slightest doubt that she wasn't asleep.

Once he had removed both of his shoes and set them down on the floor he lifted his legs up onto the bed, his gaze fixed on his wife whilst he shuffled up the bed before lying down behind her and sliding an arm around her. He then pressed his lips to the back of her neck in a soft kiss, his hand finding her own as it laid on the comforter before he laced his fingers with her own and let out the gentlest sigh. For the next few minutes he held her silently, kissing her neck and shoulder, before at last she spoke.

'What's wrong with me?' She whispered whilst staring over at their bedroom wall.

He heard her voice shake when she asked him that question and the sound made his heart sink like a rock in his chest. 'Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with you.' He replied, keeping his voice soft as he ran his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. 'Miscarriages just happen sometimes, Maria, it wasn't your fault. Nothing that you did over the last few months could have caused you to lose our baby, because you did everything that you were told to.' He nuzzled the hair at the nape of her neck.

'I must've done _something_ wrong…' She shook her head in disagreement. 'There _must _be a reason…'

He sighed before brushing two soft kisses against the back of her shoulder and moving his hand from hers to her stomach so that he could pull her closer to him. She settled somewhat when he eased his other arm beneath her head, his chin coming to lie on her shoulder before he pressed a kiss onto her cheek. 'Have you thought that perhaps there might have been something the matter with the baby?' He asked. 'Maybe this was just mother nature's way of telling us that it wouldn't have lived for long.'

'Perhaps…' She sniffed. 'It still doesn't make me feel better about all of this, though.'

'No,' He replied. 'No, I know it doesn't, darling.'

Silence fell over the two of them for a little while then before, eventually, Maria scoffed tearfully and said: 'I bet the Baroness would have given you a child by now. Perhaps you should have married her.'

Georg couldn't quite believe what he had just heard.

'Maria, look at me.' He told her.

She remained silent and still in his arms.

'Maria,' He repeated. 'Look at me.'

She turned herself over in his arms that time and he let her settle down again before he ran the back of his index finger down her cheek. 'I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, do I make myself clear?' He raised his brow at her whilst gazing into her eyes. 'I called things off with Elsa and found and proposed to you because you were the woman I was – and still am – in love with. I didn't marry you because I wanted children from you, darling, I married you because I wanted _you.'_

His words caused the tiniest smile to appear on her lips. 'Really?'

He chuckled before leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. 'Would I lie to you?'

'No,' She whispered. 'I don't believe you would.'

He pulled their quilt further over her before tightening his hold of her and letting her snuggle against him. 'You make me the happiest man living, Maria, and I don't need a child from you in order to love and feel proud of you. That's not to say that I don't want children with you in the future because I do want that, but what I don't want is you putting pressure on yourself. If it's meant to happen then it'll happen and if it isn't then it won't.' He brushed the tear that scrolled down her cheek off of her skin.

'I love you, you know.' She sniffed.

He grazed her nose with his before brushing a warm kiss against her lips. 'I love you too.' He told her.

'Will you hold me for a little while?' She asked. 'I…I just don't feel like being alone at the moment.'

He ran his hand over her hair in response before she curled up into his arms and turned her face into the side of his neck, his eyes falling closed for a moment when she released a huff of satisfaction and her warm breath caressed his skin. After he had laid with her in his arms for a while he began to hear quiet snores coming from her and smiled to himself as he knew she had fallen asleep in his embrace.

Not wanting to wake her and not wanting to leave her so that she woke up alone, he made himself a little comfier and reached for the book that was sat on his nightstand. He then opened it to the page that he had read to the night before and, after turning his head to kiss the top of hers, began to read the words printed on the page in front of him. He wasn't bothered about how long he'd be there for.

He didn't even care that his arm was starting to go numb beneath his wife.

All he cared about in that moment was her and how much rest she managed to get.

She was his main priority at that moment and he was determined to - whilst coping with his own grief - help her through the darkness.

No matter how long that took.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this one-shot and I hope that - if you have the time - you'll leave a review to let me know what you thought. I'll see you all soon! **


End file.
